


An affair with my mother in law

by delusaedisillusa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Adultery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blackmail, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, MILFs, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Rape/Non-con Elements, do I love her?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusaedisillusa/pseuds/delusaedisillusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I learned to love your mother</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trystane discovers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm searching desperately for a Beta reader! Please if you know someone, contact me!

Trystane had the best girlfriend a man could hope to have

She was smart, funny, caring and so very beautiful.

Myrcella's eyes were large pools of green light, her hair spun gold,

Her face with a straight elegant nose and red kiss-able lips, the golden tone of her skin, her perfect gentle curved body, caused admiration wherever she goes.

But despite being a beauty and rich (not only rich, but Lannister rich!), Myrcella was always nice and lovely.

His Myrcella,

The perfect girlfriend,

An angel in flesh.

He recalled the first time he saw her, she thirteen he already sixteen, in the exclusive Swiss boarding school he was forced to visit, thanks to his sister Arianne and her excess and his parents’ separation.

His family hates hers.

A hate they didn’t even try to hide.

Young Trystane didn’t have a bogeyman under his bed, but scary Tywin Lannister.

In his fantasy the Lannisters were the blonde and fair version of the Addams family.

He believed this before meeting her, after that he thought they were like the ultimate Romeo and Juliet, as he proclaimed his undying love two weeks after their first meeting.

She was so very different from the women he knew, his cousins, his sister were so bold and loud and _poisonous_.

He was kind of scared of women before meeting her.

Of course he had to endure all sorts of jokes and stares.

“Trystane you like them young, don’t you?”

“Guys we have to be careful and don’t let Trystane wander alone, there is a kindergarten near”

“Lolicon Trystane!”

But Myrcella liked him and her granddad, of all people, approved when they carefully began to date.

But every rose has her thorns, and Myrcella had two very cutting ones.

Joffrey and Cersei Baratheon-Lannister.

Biology  wasn’t Trystane favorite subject at school and he couldn’t imagine how Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister could have generated three children as different as Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen, but then again his dad, uncle Oberyn and aunt Elia were all very  different to.

Robert was loud and threatening, but didn’t care all that much about his daughter's love life.

Tommen was a sweet boy and her uncle’s were all cool aside from Stannis-i-don’t know-how-to smile-Baratheon

Joffrey was an arrogant dick, it was clear he was loved only by his mother and maybe his girlfriend Margaery, but one could never tell with Margaery.

Cersei Lannister, a beautiful dangerous woman, more a snake than his cousins could ever be, hated his guts.

It didn’t matter what he did, she seems barely to restrain herself from killing him.

One day Trystane saw a part of Cersei he had never believed existed.

Cella, Aegon (his long lost cousin) and himself were already in a cottage by the lake, it was a wonderful day, they had wanted to enjoy the nature and Myrcella wanted to shoot some photos for her school project.

Unfortunately, or better typical for a woman, Cella did leave some of her equipment at home.

“Don’t worry nobody is home! Joffrey and dad are hunting, Tommen and uncle Tyrion are camping and mom has some charity event with Uncle Jaime”

Trystane volunteered to drive back as he was the fastest driver. He drove fast, cursing in Spanish about the “wrong “manner of driving of the British.

He entered the vacant opulent villa.

He was in Myrcella’s room, as he heard a scream.

A woman’s scream.

He rushed to rescue the damsel in distress, but in the patio he saw something he never wanted/expected to see.

Cella’s mom was naked, he could see her praised perfect golden body, she sat in a chair with a golden head between her obscenely wide open legs.

Trystane knew that hair, but Cersei didn’t leave any doubt about her lover

“Jaime, yes, oh you are so good, my sweet Jaime”

She moaned and tried to push his head farther between her legs.

The man stood up, unlike his sister (his twin sister by all the Saints!) he was fully clothed, he removed only his jacket and started to roll up his sleeves

“Jaime why did you stop? Please I need you!”

“Sweet sister I thought you knew, this is a punishment, if you enjoy your punishment, I’d have to think of something else!”

“Jaime why do I need punishment? I thought Robert is my punishment!”

“Why? All the men at that stupid event couldn’t take their eyes of you! Do you enjoy it little slut? Do you enjoy it when they see your sluttish outfits? How much they want to fuck you raw? Do.You.Enjoy.it?”

He inserted his finger in her cunt, hard “Say it!”

“Noooo. I’m yours, my cunt, my breast…everything belongs to you! Only to you.”

“Robert?” he didn't stop to fuck her with brutal slams of his fingers.

“He doesn’t touch me anymore. I won’t let him! He can fuck his tramps. I’m yours completely. I’m your sister, your lover, your lioness in heat. Please I need your hard cock inside me, please”

Trystane couldn’t stand it anymore he walked away, but he could still hear her:

“So big, so good, it’s mine. It was made for my cunt. For my pleasure. Fuck me, devour me, come inside me pleaseeeee”

He couldn’t believe it. This was insane, sick, disgusting!

His heart was drumming in his chest. His mouth was dry. He had never been so aroused.

His erection was disgusting too.

He had to drive away, to Myrcella his little angel, he had to take her away from this family.

Lannisters were monsters.

He knew it wouldn’t be Tywin Lannister to chase him in his dreams anymore, but the beautiful woman, that one day would become his mother in law…

 

Meanwhile …

 

“Myrcella, my love, my queen” cried Aegon sweat perling at his forehead

Myrcella gyrated her hips riding him till they both reached their climaxes.

If Trystan could have seen her, he could tell her  she looked exactly like her mother.

“We have to get out of  this bed!” she said after rolling from him

“Myrcella Baratheon, how can you be fire and ice in a few moments? Never seen a girl like you”

Her uncle/father could have told him she took after her mother.

“I don’t want Trystan to see us like this. I don’t want to hurt him. He doesn’t deserve this”

Aegon nodded ashamed

“He sees me for a woman, no for a creature, I’m not” she was brushing her hair, Aegon wanted to brush it himself, but he knew he would have liked to fuck her afterwards.

“I’m not an Angel, I’m a woman. I’m not always nice and cute. I don’t need to be rescued. I want to be loved for what I am and not for an image I’m not. I fear I’m more a lioness than a  doe”

“What can we do?”

“I will break up with him, but kindly. Give me time!”

“You are my queen”

“It's queen now. I guess I like this. Your queen commands you to make the bed. I hear Trystan’s car”

  
  
  


 


	2. Drinking tea with a rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei seemed confused, like she couldn’t believe what Margaery was saying.  
> “We are girls Cersei, women. This isn’t cheating. I would call it more bounding”  
> “You think me eating your cunt is bounding?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still looking for a Beta. I've contacted a few, no response T-T. I will try till 02. May after that, I will stop to post.  
> If you know someone...velatavelenosa at gmail com

Trystane was weird, weirder than ever.

Margaery could see it.

Not only was he weird, but a poor actor too.

His state was caused by Cersei Lannister Baratheon, her soon to be mother in law, well maybe his too, if Myrcella was crazy enough to spend the rest of her life with someone who would never fuck her.

Angel my ass!

Myrcella was a Lannister-Baratheon and both part of her family were full of passion.

Tywin Lannister was the only iceberg in the family.

She could still hear her grandma voice "They didn't get his iciness, but they didn't get his brain either. The Lannister are doomed, when he dies and believe me Margaery, if there is a God he will die soon..."

Well Cersei "I-will-kill-you-in-your-sleep-if-you-call-me-mother" liked to believe she was as icy as her father, but she mostly behaved like a bitchy annoying spoiled 14 years old brat.

At first Margaery was surprised, than amused.

Since some time she found her strangely arousing.

It seemed she had the hot for her bitchy future mother in law.

Why she couldn't tell, Cersei seemed more than pleased to have her killed, but that didn't change her feeling and her fantasy did help when she was fucking Joffrey.

Of all the Lannister, he was the one with less sex appeal; he was beautiful of course, but vain and not very smart.

If the Gods were good to Margaery, they would let Tywin outlive Joffrey.

First her fantasies had been about Tywin Lannister, not the youngest of course, but still handsome and delicious, cold and powerful like no one she knew.

Of late the golden witch made appearance in the bed she sometimes shared with her son.

It didn't take much to making Trystane spill the beans so to say, the poor boy was scared for life, aroused and full of shame.

So, she wasn't the only one with not so daughterly feelings toward Cersei, but Trystane loved his "Angel"!

Really Margaery wished for him to stop this Myrcella-angel worshipping, surely Myrcella didn't like it better!

Trystane wanted to clean himself for his impure thoughts and be a better man.

Margaery had wanted to roll her eyes; he should become a priest and be done with it.

Was he really Arianne's brother?

He was handsome, passionate but he clearly had some issues with the girls!

But after approving Trystane’s plan of a four week monastery experience (He was such a drama queen! Arianne would have seduce all the nuns and then fucked dear Cersei) and swore not to tell anyone of the Lannister’s secret, Margaery started to plan how to use this information.

A scandal for the Lannister wouldn’t serve her one bit.

The Lannister wanted this marriage, so the Tyrell

She was sure she could manage Joffrey without problems.

What to do with this secret?

Her body answered her question, thinking about the twins made her hot and wet.

Her grandma had teach her how to manipulate and use people for gaining power, but sometimes a girl just want to have fun!

She had to marry Joffrey! She deserved some.

 

Margaery loved this little tea garden, Granny used to give her precious lessons between biscuits and roses, she saw the other women, they seemed so tame and demure, but Margaery recognized the willpower underneath the fragile appearance.

Cersei did not.

She looked around clearly disgusted, like if you wear pastel color and like tea, you can’t be strong.

Margaery suppressed a very unladylike smirk, and thought that the older woman would have been a great Amazons, bloody and proud.

Arousing.

She took place and did try to look like she wanted to spend some time with Margaery. She smiled her shallow sweetly smile.

“Dear Margaery! Thank you for inviting me, what can I do for you!”

“Dearest Mom…”

It was so funny to see her smile fading away like nothing and rage clouding her eyes.

She may be dangerous, but she was real, well sometimes.

“Margaery if you want to die young, why don’t you jump before a train or drown yourself in this pissy tea, why do you want me to kill you? I say it again, don’t ever call me mom! Why do you?”

She was sincere, well Margaery could be sincere too.

“Because I want to fuck you, and maybe it would help if you see me as a daughter. Incest is your kink, isn’t it?” she drank a sip of her tea and closed her eyes in faked awe.

Margaery spoke with her soft, educated voice, like she was talking about some cure for her thrice damned roses. Cersei fought to keep her cool.

“You are a disgusting whore” she hissed like a snake “I would never touch my children!” she wasn’t playing her bewilderment was real, Margaery decided to be nice

“I didn’t mean your children. Cersei I respect your love for your children” SHE loved her children, her parental skill sucked big time…

“Even a blind could see that you would kill for them” well she would kill for more things to be sure… “I mean your golden reflection of course”

“Lies!” she shouted indignant, not caring of her surrounding, but after a glance at some ladies she knew, she sat again and smiled politely.

“Dear Margaery, I don’t know what it’s wrong with you, but you have a dangerous and sick fantasy. I suppose you studying Psychology wasn’t really a good idea. Maybe you should switch to floristic; you have such a talent with greens and lice…and other parasite”

Margaery only smiled looking innocent and kind as ever and took some photos from her purse.

Cersei went white like a ghost. Her eyes wide and afraid.

“How…?”

“Very artistic aren’t they? You are quite flexible and he does have stamina! I thought you wouldn’t go to the party after he fucked you silly, but after mere two hours you were nice and fresh, looking like an Ice queen.” She ate a lemon cake offering one too Cersei who looked like she saw a monster.

“A pity I didn’t take a video too, the dirty talking was fabulous, wasn’t it sweet sister?”

“What do you want” her voice sounded almost normal, a little breathless, maybe.

“Cersei, relax! Your family will soon be mine too, and I love my family. Even if I would never fuck one of my brothers over my husband desk, I have other preferences.”

The look on Cersei’s face was priceless, but Margaery didn’t want to punish her, not jet.

“Cersei, I know, the whole world knows how an awful husband Robert is. I don’t blame you for taking a little bit happiness. I will marry Joffrey and I want it to work. I want to be happy; I want you to make me happy.”

Cersei seemed confused, like she couldn’t believe what Margaery was saying.

“We are girls Cersei, women. This isn’t cheating. I would call it more bounding”

“You think me eating your cunt is bounding?”

Margaery smiled. She took the blonde woman wrist, slow she massaged it with her thumbs, and she could feel Cersei’s pulse galloping.

“You will, and I swear, you will enjoy it”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. I will not cringe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little dear Margaery could try to shame her.
> 
> She would not say anything, she would not cringe.
> 
> She was a lioness, they can hurt her body, but not her spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my last finished chapter. I'm still searching for a Beta. When/If a find someone I will write further, or I will give my fictions up to adoption. Thank you for the kudos and the comments! I will miss you

Let the game begin

The little wicked tramp wanted to fuck her.

Really, Cersei had always known she was beautiful, to be desired wasn’t uncommon for her.

Men had always desidered a piece of her, even Robert the horned oaf, still wanted to use her skills, no matter how many sluts he fucked like the horny animal he was.

She had to give the little bitch the credit, she was the first to be this direct (well Jaime didn’t count), she blackmailed her! And for what? To do a little lesbo domination game?

She wanted so bad to crawl between her legs? Well,why not, this was kind of flattering.

She wanted her to crawl between her legs? No way in Hell bitch, just no way in Hell.

Surely this was a perverted plot to try humiliate her, she really couldn’t believe the girl was anyhow attracted to her.

Cersei had thought she would die after seeing the compromettant photos, “Damn you Jaime Lannister!” she screamed annoyed, let the house personal hear her, today she didn’t care. She was allowed to be angry at her brother, it was something normal for a sister to feel, wasn’t it?

Not normal, at least  in the eyes of the annoying meddlesome people, was what they did in Robert’s study.

It had been of course one of Jaime’s-catch -me- if- you-can-Lannister stunt, he didn’t care where and when, to fuck her in Robert’s study was for him like for a dog to mark his territory.

He knew she was faithful to him, well she sometimes had to blow Robert, but really this wasn’t cheating at all. If sleeping with one’s husband and really not enjoying it, could be called cheating.

“This isn’t cheating at all” that’s what the little slut had said.

Because they were both girls.

Girls, she wasn’t a girl anymore, she was forty and only one man thought she was still perfect, she was getting old.

The Tyrell girl surely wanted to strip her of her clothing and of her dignity.

She would count each stretch mark, derided her for her sagging breast (she cupped them through her blouse, they were still beautiful, but they couldn’t vanquish the force of gravity), to paw each pad on her body...

She would show her firm body in the prime and deride her mature body and Cersei couldn’t do anything against her.Nothing.

She knew she should have had a little work out, she had a membership in one of the finest fitness temple in town, but this was just a cover up so she could meet Jaime.

Three time a week they would have a lot of sex, good for her libido but very disappointing for burning calories or build muscles!

It wasn’t fair, men would burn much more calories during the act than women, she told Jaime.

Jaime only laughed and feeded her some mousse au chocolat, Jaime loved to see her eating.

Sometimes she had the feeling that Jaime wanted for her to gain weight so that she wasn’t attractive for other men.

Typical for her jealous brother/lover/confident,another method to mark his territory, she guessed.

The time for their little affair couldn’t be better, Joffrey was going for two months for a stage, in this two months she and the little...Tyrell... would.

Margaery wasn’t the first woman, she would have intercourse with.

The first had been Melara, cheeky, funny Melara, who wanted so much to be like her, to smell like her, to sleep beside her.

Her father had been slightly concerned about the lack of female companion she had, Melara the daughter of one of father’s subordinate’s  had been her first so called friend.

Soon Cersei had played “doctor” with Jaime and Melara, both of them unaware of course!

She felt this was good and right; because she wasn’t just a girl; she was part female, part male. She was Cersei and Jaime and neither one.

She had Jaime and, for balance, she now had Melara.

Melara, the greedy girl had wanted more, she wasn’t satisfied with only Cersei, she had wanted some male-action too, even if Cersei had been “male” to her, Melara was stupid enough for wanting Jaime,Jaime off all things!

The end hadn’t been romantic, Melara had a little incident, needed a few years rehabilitation, but now she was fine, well kind of.

She now knew; not to take something away from Cersei, that Jaime wasn’t for sale and that Lannister’s  always paid their debt.

She had never  to see the treacherous viper again.

Her second approach with the other side, or more the same side?

Hadn’t been that dramatic she hadn’t wanted Taena Merryweather as a friend, she had been merely a sexual object.

She had been the only distraction during their three month stay in Argentina, Robert hunting some poor animals and some misfortunate whores and her drinking whatever available and fucking Taena.

Jaime hadn’t be there and she had urges too...She poured herself some wine, the girl-on-girl experience, wasn’t as satisfying as making love to Jaime, but not so bad either, she didn’t get any orgasm, but she could be the one to do the fuck, she was the one with power.

That could have been her life if she had a cock.

How much would she have enjoyed to fuck the little slut’s brain out, but she was the blackmailed one, she had to be the submissive once again.

She knew how she would behave, she had been married to Robert for more than twenty years, she would let her use her body.

She would lay still like some corpse, in her mind she wouldn’t be Cersei anymore, she would have Jaime’s body and her mind, no one would mortify her.

Little dear Margaery could try to shame her.

She would not say anything,  she would not cringe.

She was a lioness, they can hurt her body, but not her spirit.

****  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the end.


	4. How to bed a Lioness

 

How to bed a lioness:

  1. Make sure the photos are safely located by the notar (?)

  2. Always check the room to be sure there’s nothing that can be used as a weapon

  3. Never show fear.

  4. Don’t push her to the edge.

  5. Teasing her is always useful.




With any other woman, a “teaser” would be something else, but Margaery had decided against the use of toys, not yet anyways. She would treat Cersei like the fox in Le Petit Prince. Careful - she would approach her slowly, step by step. Maybe she should treat her like the rose in the book, no doubt that Cersei thought herself to be one of a kind. Hell, she knew all the quotes involving roses. As children, they had all played a game to see who would come up with the most. Willas was always the winner, Galan and Loras sucked big time… It surely wasn’t the time to reminisce about her childhood.

Did she think about her big brothers because they could fight? Well, Margaery was a fighter herself, maybe even a lion poacher! Joffrey was easily tamed, but Joffrey had been a boy thirsty for love and recognition. The boy, because he was still just a boy, wanted the affection of his father - she didn’t have to be a psychology major to understand this. Sad, sometimes even endearing, but a little bit boring. Cersei must have been aware of this, but she seemed to be blinded by her hate for her husband and her hurriedness to be a great mother, she didn’t realize that Joffrey saw her as the one at fault in her marriage.

“If mother wouldn’t be this way…. and that,” she was always the theme of Joffrey’s complaining. Always his mother, never his dad - the great hunter, the man of action… his idol.

Cersei was a smart woman, but too much in her alternate reality where she had to be some evil queen declaring wars and beheading traitors. She was sure her lovely future mother-in-law would have love to have her head as souvenir...

She felt like a kid that wanted to play with firework and got some TNT instead. In her fantasies, they were already in a bed (or on a table, or in the conference room). How to get Cersei to collaborate, well... that was something she had to think about.  “Know your enemy” had been a saying that Grandmother taught. What did she know about her soon-to-be lover?

Cersei Lannister was the oldest of Tywin and Joanna Lannister. Tywin was a man without humor, respected, and feared, and Joanna - a popular, clever woman. Their parents had been cousins… well, it seems that the incest kink was a family tradition.

She knew how deep the bond between the twins really was. Jaime Lannister’s was Cersei’s friend, brother, and ever-jealous lover. As for her relationship with Tyrion Lannister, it wasn’t a secret that Cersei loathed her little brother. The official excuse was because he caused her mother death’s, but Margaery believed it was more because of his dwarfism.

Her hate smelled like ableism. Tyrion, if one could believe Garlan, and one could always believe him, was a very intelligent and funny guy.

Half orphaned, ableist, misogynistic, ambitious, narcissistic… why was she even attracted to her?

"What do we do?" she almost spat at her, sour.

"What did you tell your husband you were doing today?" Margaery had decided to always be polite. No matter how much venom Cersei would spit.

"Working out," Cersei didn't even blush.

Robert Baratheon was an idiot or blind. Cersei was gorgeous, beautiful, but surely not a woman who works out. He was a drunken fool, or he hadn't saw Cersei naked in a long time.

"Then I would suggest we go sweat a bit first.The work afterwards will be sweeter,” Margaery smiled wide and Cersei grinded her teeth in response.

An hour later; the two were have a chit chat with the rich ladies there. (Cersei was Oscar material. Her excuses were damn plausible, kind of shady, but her tone was the right one.) A half an hour later left Cersei wishing she could kill Margaery with the things there.

Fifteen minutes were allotted for a shower afterwards.

The room Margaery had chosen was a luxurious room over the shop. Before the “deed,” she booked a massage for the both of them.

"Can we please just fuck, or do we have to go to the cinema holding hands," asked Cersei with a bored voice. So, they started.

Margaery kissed the voluptuous body of the woman in the bed, and began kneading her flesh softly but firm. This was of course the first time she had an unwilling partner. She was a little unsure, but of course she knew the magic words… "This is how a Lannister pays her debts?"

The ice queen transformed herself to a lioness.

This was another first time for Margaery.

"Wow, just wow."

The woman's smile was smug, she had only fucked Margaery with her finger. No kisses, no caresses. Just her finger in her cunt and her teeth on her skin. "I guess no more massages for me. I can't show this bruise when Joffrey isn't around."

Cersei's smile faded a bit in response.

"You will not shame my son!"

"Never. That’s why I chose you."

"To shame me?"

"Cersei, you are the best fuck I've ever had. You are the lioness of your family. I'm not easily attracted to people, men or women, but you are something else."

"Better than a man," she asked. She sounded pleased, not utterly convinced, but pleased.

"Do you have to ask?"

The little bitch wasn't that bad. She was the perfect excuse and alibi. Even her father was pleased about her sudden friendship with her. The Tyrells delighted, Lady Olenna was surprised. Jaime was as baffled as the other, but Margaery had not wanted Cersei to stop with her "quality time" with him, so he wasn’t that annoyed from this arrangement. Of course he knew nothing, and somehow it elated her.

Three, four times a week they would meet for gym, then fuck, and afterwards, she would meet Jaime. The workout and the swimming toned her, she started with kickboxing and imagining beating Robert and many other idiots reduced her stress. She felt desired and fitter.  To have two lovers worship her wasn't that bad either. Jaime loved her of course, whereas Margaery only desired her. It really wasn't half bad. Cersei, herself, had only desired two other people besides Jaime in her life - Rhaegar Targaryen and Robert Baratheon. Later in life, she realized that both men were just symbols. Rhaegar would have made her a queen of society and “winning” him, she would have made her father proud of her. She had wanted Robert for power and the wish to have a normal life… a husband, children. Normality.

This illusion lasted for some hours and ended with the smell of booze, alcohol and sperm. Cersei wouldn't be fooled ever again. She trusted Jaime because he was her, and she didn’t carry any illusions about other people anymore.

Her father would sell her "for the family" in an heartbeat. No one would stand for her. She didn't trust Margaery, she had seemed to be only interested in her cunt, but why would she treat her like a lover? Why would she try to make it good for her? Why did she make her laugh with her gossip? Why was she kind to her? What did she possibly want to gain? She had already had the blessing from the Lannisters, Joffrey was hers… why? It was harder and harder for her to not reach her peak. Margaery was a great lover and Cersei’s rage was followed by her lust. She didn't want her to think she would like her, she would sate her appetite, she didn't want Margaery to win. But Margaery didn't force her to anything. She liked to lick Cersei, a trait she shared with Jaime, but she never asked Cersei to reciprocate.

The both were fucking since two weeks ago, then Margaery surprised Cersei with a toy. A double dildo, long and big, but realistic. "I want to be fucked by you Cersei. I want you deep inside me. I want to feel your breast while you are fucking me," she said, simple and direct. She wasn't playing the slutty girl. She wasn't faking. Her legs were spread, inviting but not vulgar. She would have liked to say she looked like a cheap whore, but she seemed like a woman who wanted her pleasure. Her body spoke a language Cersei understood.

She was hot for her. Cersei was hot for her too, she took the dildo, and like Margaery, she didn't need lube for she was more than wet enough. She inserted the dildo, the feeling was strange but not unwanted, and she fucked the girl in the bed. This girl who, damn if she knew why, wanted her. She looked at her face while Margaery moaned in pleasure. Whispering praises and blasphemy, calling her mother and queen. Offering her body for her pleasure and to please her. Cersei wasn't able to stop her orgasm. They fucked many many times in that night. So much so that later, she could only blow Jaime to spare her sore cunt.

 


	5. A good arrangement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still looking for a beta. My English still sucks.

 

Cersei looked great.  
Cersei was more relaxed.  
Cersei fucked her like an animal.  
She was happy that she had wait for her to be ready. She was happy to have spoken with Trystane...Margaery Tyrell was happy.  
Her lover wasn't tender, her lover wasn't even nice, well Cersei saw her as a fuck buddy, a sand bag, Margaery couldn't say what, but she had opened to her.  
In more than just a way.  
She still used her finger, but as a foreplay, then she fucked her with the toy. With abandon but raffinesse. The first days she wasn't able to walk. Cersei had smirked, but her pussy had been as abused as hers, so she had restrained herself.  
Margaery sighed sipping on her tea between her cousins.  
Now wasn’t the time to think about Cersei, but lately she was always thinking about Cersei, even when she didn't want to.  
What had started like a game to kill the time, well it developed to something she couldn't name.  
What had she knew about Cersei? Nothing much.  
She was more, more of everything.  
Her hunger for power, for honor, for love and for sex was something she had dreamt about in her fantasy, but she hadn't believed it would be really like this.  
She was fulfill her sexual fantasy with Cersei Lannister, well surprising at least!  
She could tell which man was in Cersei’s mind when they had sex.  
When Cersei was in Jaime’s mode then she was playful, demanding but giving, teasing her with a little smirk on her face, but wanting to pleasure.  
It was almost scary how much she looked like her brother at such occasions  
When she was in Robert mode, Margaery couldn't walk the next day.  
She was brutal, she wasn't even sure if she really took her pleasure and treated her like the last of whores.  
While Margaery enjoyed a bit of pain, she didn't like how lost and confused Cersei looked after doing this to her.  
The next day she acted she never did a thing, luckily that happened that often.  
Somehow it was uneasy  
She never really slept with just Cersei, not like Cersei would let her sleep that much.  
She fucked her, but lately she started to talk to her, she had even confided her her wish to have a cock like Jaime. How she had wanted to fuck Jaime in his ass with a dildo and how he had refused her.  
"So I told him, if I don't get your ass, you will not get mine. Even Jaime Lannister can’t have everything” she had smirked, after that she had pleasured her with her mouth for the first time.  
The same overwhelming result as with the dildo, but way sweeter.  
To have her between her legs above her while tasting her juice was the most erotic thing she had experienced.  
She had this warm feeling inside every time she thought about Cersei, not only an ache in her pussy, but in her chest.  
It's not like Cersei was a nicer, kinder woman...no she was the same poisonous bitch as ever, only her feelings had changed.  
She had some sense of humor, but she was so afraid to be made fun of, she was always at her defense.  
Margaery wished she would be more normal, but she was still Cersei she had to take what she would offer her.  
She discovered that Cersei had a thing for the thrill, how could she else explain how she had fucked her in one of Lady Stark's guest rooms?

“Shhh, we don't want lady Stark to have a shock don't we?” She had whispered with the her false honey sweet voice, a voice who seemed to be directly connected to Margaery's pleasure points.  
One hand was already at her ass, one was unbuttoning her skirt.  
“Cersei , you don't want to do it here?” Her voice sounded strange to herself, excited, mellow, she didn't want her to stop. She would have shout out in despair if she would have stopped.  
Cersei had not intention to stop.  
“Doesn't my little bitch want to be fucked any time and anywhere?” in her Jaime-like-attitude  
Not like it was really a question. She hadn't wanted an answer before starting to fuck her with her slim long finger.  
Margaery wouldn't have been able to answer either way.  
Only after she had her own orgasm, she'd let go of Margaery.  
It had been hot, spontaneous, mischievous, the way Margaery discovered to like.  
She wasn’t ready to end this.  
Just three more weeks were left.

“Margaery, do you want to actually drink your tea or do you want to read the future?”  
She realized her cousins were silently looking at her.  
Only Allana was smiling. The other looked at her with concern bothering to pity.  
“It’s cold” she said eating a cookie.

 

Joffrey's stage had been prolonged for four more months, Cersei continued to meet her.  
Margaery could have sing out of joy. 

 

It was monday, but Margaery was already packing her suitcase for the weekend.  
They would spend the weekend together in a small pittoresque town at the see.  
Despite having made a tourist route, Margaery hoped they would be just together pleasuring each other and trying some new toys she had bought.  
It would been perfect, she had to contain herself, her fiancé was away there wasn't reason to be this euphoric.  
She could hear Cersei's car.  
They didn't a scheduled meeting, but they hadn't had one either last week and they had fucked in one of lady Stark's room.  
Margaery opened the door with a big smile on her face that faded comically fast.  
The situation wasn't funny at all.  
Cersei's face was hidden by large sunglasses and a hat. She wore long sleeves.  
It was a hot sunny day in july.  
“Cersei is everything ok?”  
She laughed. Cersei had three way of laughing. Mean and mocking, false and sweet, mischievous and free.  
The last was deserved for Jaime and her children. She had heard this laugh only one time.  
She would smile sometimes, frowning almost always, laughing never.  
This laugh was empty, it made Margaery's heart ache.  
Cersei putted her glasses away.  
The bruise was still fresh, not covered by any makeup.  
It was so large, her face seemed smaller and paler.  
She had been beaten.  
Like some poor housewife, like that pitiful creatures hiding in some women house...  
Cersei Lannister mistreated like some woman.  
Cersei had been for her some strange and exotic creature, but now she looked like...like Cersei.  
This made her love her even more.  
"I had to meet Jaime today, but he would have killed him. Or I would have killed him."  
“What happened?”  
“Robert-fucking-son-of-a-bitch-happened” hissed her between her teeth.  
“But believe me, he will pay, he will”


	6. The end of the affair

 

Together they tented her bruises.Mostly on her face, but she had some hematoma on her breast and her lower body.  
Margaery immediately knew who did this.  
“Does he do this often?” She asked, glad and surprised that her voice wasn't shaky.  
“He is still alive, so it's a no. Would Jaime suspects something he would be dead meat” her eyes sparkled at the thought. Her mouth corner started to wrinkle in a smile, but she stopped midway with a grimace.  
“He hadn't found a whore and the pig remembered he has a wife. I need a bath.” Margaery rushed to prepare the bath, wondering why Cersei’s commanding tone didn't bother her.  
Wondering how great it would be to kill Robert the rapist Baratheon.

Margaery hadn't want to touch Cersei, sure that the woman needed some rest.  
She had been surprised as Cersei sneaked in her bed, two nights after her rape. A drunk Cersei, a Cersei who wasn't searching for pleasure, but to set free all the rage residing inside her. It hurt. Not only her body.  
They didn't spoke about the next day. They didn't spoke that much at all.

She wanted to see her, to continue the way it was before the rape, but Cersei was successful in avoiding her, and Margaery wouldn't, couldn't blackmail her.  
She loved her too much to hurt her.  
Two months later she was prepared to close the episode. A fling before her wedding. A beautiful, bittersweet memory, as Cersei, looking like a corpse surprised her, once again, in her apartment.  
“I was made at him, I wasn't careful...I didn't think this could happen!” She spoke fast pacing in the room like a caged animal.  
“He, I need to take care of something” she stopped before her younger lover “ Can you help me?”  
“I will help you Cersei, what can I do?”  
“I will not have it. I will not!!!!”  
She couldn't mean...?  
“I will not have a baby born from rape”  
“Are you sure” she asked stupidly, hating herself while she spoke her question.  
Cersei laughed.  
Margaery had always wanted to hear her laugh, now it seemed that Cersei couldn't stop, and she wished she could cry instead.  
“A new Baratheon, black hair, blue eyes, big voice...so funny, every woman would be happy to be his wife. Such a generous and jovial husband. Generous with his seeds, so many women can say they are my cock sisters! Jovial as long as he gets what he wants. Yeah he was honest to me since our first night together. Her name..."  
She had spoken like in trance. Margaery wished she could say she was bitter, but she sounded more spent.  
Margaery touched her hand sympathetic, Cersei's glare was almost violent.  
No spent at all.  
She couldn't help but retrieve a bit, Cersei smiled.

They were together again, not like Margaery had wanted.  
Cersei got rid of her child.  
Margaery hadn't asked her how she could have been sure that her baby would have black hair...did she feared the same as she was pregnant with Joffrey or the other?  
Didn't she want the baby because Robert raped her or simply because it was Robert's?  
A Robert she didn't love anymore?  
Hadn't she know, she hadn't wondered why Cersei's children looked just like her, but she knew about her story with Jaime.  
She wouldn't ask. She wouldn't grab after.  
She would take what Cersei was willing to give.  
She wanted to be with her.  
They didn't have to have sex, it was enough to just be with her.

 

And then it was over  
After her abort, after have witness her being broken, after having hold her hand wishing to support her, after all that Cersei had decided to cut her out of her life  
It was crazy, but seriously hadn’t it been crazy all the time? What did she had expected?  
What the hell did she believe? To be Joffrey’s fiancee, soon wife and the lover of his mother?  
Had it been love? Did she had really loved Cersei the stunning beautiful woman, or was it pity for an abused frail creature? She had wanted to kill Robert Baratheon, for the first time resembling more Loras than Grandma.  
It had hurt like hell, Cersei had never been tender to her, but she had reluctantly respected her, even desired her.  
She had opened her twisted mind to her but she had shooted her down.  
The lioness the ice queen had hated her because she had seen how fragile she had really been.  
Margaery had loved her more for this, but Cersei had just cut her down from her life.  
They met again at the party she threw for Joffrey's return.  
Cersei looked beautiful as ever, golden and false.  
She couldn't stand looking at her, she couldn't stand Myrcella glances full of sympathy and pity.  
She would have liked to kick Jaime fucking Lannister ass, he hadn't be there for her.  
He hadn't any right to be loved by her.  
Only Tommen, the innocent boy amidst beautiful treacherous Lannisters, could made her smile for real.  
She had brought him three kittens, and had been rewarded with his adoration and a smile who turned his chubby teens face into perfection.  
Tommen smile...she could have weeped, she had often see the start of this smile, but not wholly, Cersei smile had been like the bud of a beautiful flower.  
A flower bud who had wiltered through her fingers.  
She hoped this would serve to let her grow strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry it should have been something little, light, funny.  
> It was planned that Cersei was the seductress, it was planned she and Trystane would be...close...it was planned to be full of smut...but hey, it's over!  
> Liked? Hated? Should I change the tags?  
> Comments are very appreciate!

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly I'm an insecure susceptible woman. I read my works, find some errors and I would like to kick my ass. That's why...  
> if you want to help...I'm waiting for you!


End file.
